Our Blog
by Hellflores
Summary: Tom and Jen had a flashblack of how their blog "Now Trending with Tom and Jen" all began while they were taking a bus from being eliminated.
**Got the idea from a pal in DeviantArt, this is my first time writing a fic on the Fashion bloggers. So be honest tell me if it's good okay...thanks**

It was after the Fashion Bloggers elimination from the race. They may have been upset about losing but they were actually happy that their friendship actually survived their major argument. By now, Thomas and Jennifer (aka Tom and Jen) were on a bus, riding it back home. Tom was looking through the mirror to check how badly bruised his face was. "Oh my god! Jen, can you see this black eye, oh man! My face is really hurt." Tom said in hurtfulness, embarrassment and worry. Jen looked at the mirror with Tom and said

"Oh come on, I think your the good looking clothing designing pal I have and care so much." Tom smiled nervously while blushing lightly from his best friend's comment to him

"Oh stop already...still I do wished it was you who did the botch...then we would have still be in the race." Jen sighed in a sad tone

"No...if we didn't even had that stupid argument about who started it and who owns the blog...then we would have still be in the race for a little while longer." Jen sighed into her hand while Tom looked upset about his pal and just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know...I still do remember how it all started. How we started our very own Fashion blog." Tom and Jen looked up and had a flashback of how their blog all started

 _FLASHBACK (two years before the race)_

It was a regular spring day for Tom, he was at the park, sketching new clothing for his fashion book he so loved. "Hmmmm?" Tom wondered if his sketch was alright or not. "Maybe little editing here." Tom erased a bit of his sketch and edited a bit more. "And...there! Done!" Tom smiled as he admired his clothing sketch he just finished. "I bet Jen will love this, I gotta show this to her like now!" Tom laughed as he walked back to his and Jen's apartment. Their apartment wasn't that far from the park so it only took Tom a few minutes to get there.

Jen was inside her room, looking through a few of her and Tom's clothing sketches. She had to admitted it, she and Tom really are amazing at making clothing. I mean they love to design clothes...well Tom loves it a lot more than her but she trying to prove him wrong. "Hmmm...ya know...maybe people would love to see our sketches." Soon enough, Tom came inside.

"Jen! I'm back! Where you at?" Jen called back to him

"In my room!" Tom heard her voice and entered her room. He saw her laying on her bed, looking through their booklet of sketches. Tom walked toward her and sat next to her. "So what you got there Tom?"

"Oh nothing just another...amazing sketch." Tom showed Jen his newest sketch. Jen eye widen in amazement.

"Oh my god! Tom...this is amazing!" Tom smiled at Jen as she kept looking at his sketch. "Ya know...maybe if you added a tie or scarf. This could be Fabulous!" Jen grinned excitedly after what she said while Tom laughed a bit. "Hey Tom, I've been thinking...well you and I love to design clothing right?"

"Yes?"

"And we also comment on many, many design from others, some good, some that need improve and some that are absolutely drop dead FABULOUS!"

"Jen...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tom mouth curved into an excited smile as Jen said

"Tom...I think we should start our very own Fashion blog!" Tom just screamed excited while Jen joined as they jumped up and down while squealing like dolphins.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee! Jennifer that has to be the greatest idea ever!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee! I know Thomas, I know!" The two kept jumping up and down while still squealing like crazy. Soon enough they stopped "Okay...okay, let's get started. You know how to create blog right?"

"Yes I do ma'dam." Tom try to speak in a French accent since it was his and Jen's dream to go to Paris France. Tom got into his laptop and went to the net to create their blog. "Okay so what should be our blogs name?" Jen thought for a bit until she got a good name

"How about... _Now trending with Tom and Jen!"_

"Love it!" Tom and Jen started working on their blog. Over the two years, they've gotten a lot of followers, helped many people with fashion advise and post a lot of their fashion clothing, gaining millions of likes and hits for their blog.

 _FLASHBACK Ended_

"Man...we done a lot in that blog...and you were right it was your idea...it's your blog."

"No Tom, like you said...it's ours. You done a lot of great editing to it. Without you...the blog wouldn't be so great." Tom and Jen soon smiled and just hugged each other. "Sorry if our argument on the blog cause us the race...and almost destroyed out friendship."

"No...it was both our faults...but we know it can't destroy our friendship...right Jen?" Jen nodded and said

"Right...our blog is nothing with us both." Jen and Tom decided to rest a bit until they got back home. But they know...their blog was a part of their friendship. Maybe something even more in the future.

 **DONE! Yes! I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
